


Don't Let it End

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, OFC - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Thomas Shelby - Freeform, tommy shelby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Summary: Tommy Shelby was different ever since the war ended, but he was someone who was always so passionate about anything he cared for. One of his passions, besides whiskey and smokes, was you...
Kudos: 7





	Don't Let it End

Tommy Shelby was different ever since the war ended, but he was someone who was always so passionate about anything he cared for. One of his passions, besides whiskey and smokes, was you. 

Not only did you always help him at work in his own office, give him space when things didn't go his way and get things set up at horse races...but you were always there for him, even when he knew he didn't deserve that. As you waited for Tommy to come home from business, you sat in his office that had slowly became shared between the two of you. He phoned you much earlier in the day, telling you to not wait up for him... but you didn't.

Resting your face on the back of his chair, you looked out the window, seeing the land in front of the house and the road you knew Tommy would driving down any minute. And you were right. The black slick and shiny car with its bright round headlights, had approached the front of the house. You saw him slam the door to the car and stomping away in his fashionable anger.

Turning quickly from the view of the window, you then stay put in his chair, knowing this is the first place of the house he'd come to. Closing your eyes, you started to prepare yourself for whatever issue he had brought home tonight. By the sounds of his slamming of the dark wooden doors echoing the hallways, and the curses he lets out, you know he was more than just stressed.

"What are you doing up, eh?" He enters his office, making your eyes open. You watch him take out a cigarette from his jacket pocket, and light it pretty quick.

"Was waiting for you." You approach him, slowly, observing whether or not he was drunk, sober or just a bit tipsy. But, he never really showed it.

"I told you not to." He sighs, leaning over the glasses of whiskeys that sat on its own little table. You don't respond, but you watch him drink the whiskey.

"You can't tell me those types of things and expect me to actually listen." You let out, standing up from sitting in his chair.

He turns around, looking you right in your eyes. "Well, maybe you should just go."

"Unbelievable, Thomas."

"What now?"

"What now?" You mock him. "You don't fucking get it, Thomas!"

He rubs his temples and smokes the cig. "What don't I get, Y/N? Enlighten me-"

"Thomas fucking Shelby, you!" You yell, Why can't your thick skull understand that I'm not going to be leaving! Ever."

"Why won't ya, yeah?" Thomas slams the whiskey filled glass down. "I come home late, I work too fucking much, I drink too much. I don't deserve you. Look at me."

You don't look at him.

"Look at me!" He yells. "You see it, you know it. I'm not fit for a life like you want."

"You're just a bit drunk, that's all." You say, not believing a word he says. "You do deserve me. You deserve everything."

"But it's true, I don't deserve fuckin anythin, eh."

"Don't let that doubt consume your mind, Tommy! Your heart, the one I know and love." You step closer, not afraid of him, ever. He had his famous hot heated temper, but he never gave you any reason, any doubt that he would hurt you. "My darling, Thomas. Don't push me away. Because I'm in this, for good. So, don't let it end. Don't-" you stop as the tears spill from your eyes, turning away from him.

Thomas puts down the cigarette in the tray on his table and walks towards you. As your back is turned, face in your hands, you start to feel sad.

A few moments later, grabs your hands away from your face, hugging you from behind, holding you softly. As his chin rests on your shoulder, you close your eyes savoring the moment you two barely get to have. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

"Don't be." You respond. "It takes a lot to be someone like you... and that's a compliment."

You hear Thomas let out a breathy scoff. "Oh is it now? You're just going to excuse all of the things I do?"

"I may not like it all, I may miss you every night. But right now, when you hold me..." you spin around, grabbing onto his beautiful face. "This is what makes me feel better. And I hope it does the same to you. Tommy, I can't imagine not knowing you, or not having a life without you. I don't want this to ever end, yeah?"

He looks into your eyes as you speak, listening to every passionate word. "No, no. I don't want this to fuckin' end either."

"So...don't let it end."

Looking into his blue earth eyes, having him look into yours, made your hearts swell with love.

"Thank you for loving me." He mumbles against your lips. "For loving my Charlie, my family."

"We are family, Tommy."

"That we are, eh? That we are." 

————————

Remember, these are mine. If you see it posted on Tumblr from the account: womanwhowritesformany or on wattpad at A-TWDSPN-Love,  
then that is ME and my wattpad! I'll be posting all my writings on here and AO3 ! ❤️ tumblr i do not use anymore...


End file.
